Stolen Heart
by MewZeairu
Summary: I'm gonna redo this thing, I can't write like I did in here anymore.
1. A Funeral in Mineral Town

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfic and I really hope you all like this. I'm also almost done with the second chapter so I hope I can get it up soon. **

**I Don't own Harvest Moon, but I do own Aikou Kizuna and Narumi Kokone. Oki Please Enjoy~.**

**

* * *

**

Stolen Heart

Chapter 1 – A Funeral in Mineral Town

Nobody's POV

A sunshine blonde hair girl sat on the bridge in Forget-me-not-valley as she stared at the sky with her sky blue eyes. Her long hair danced gently with the wind as she glanced at the midnight moon. Another girl stepped next to her, "Hey it's time to get going." She said to the blonde. She nodded and stood, she turned facing the road that led to Mineral Town. "Let's go then, what took you so long?" the blonde said glancing back at the other girl. The other girl's long midnight black hair blew along with the wind; her hazel-brown eyes glowed, almost cat-like, in the moonlight. "I was talking with Jill … about Claire …" she said sadly.

The blonde nodded briefly and started walking towards Mineral Town. "It's a shame what happened to her, I thought she was really nice for letting you work on her farm while she was alive. She died so young; it's hard to believe it. Everyone is so sad now. Who did she give the farm to anyway?" "Yeah she was I'm really grateful to her. On her will it said she left it to me and you, Narumi." The black hair girl said with a sad hopeful smile. "Well at least we have somewhere to stay and work, that's the good thing. Aikou do you know why our friends always seem to die?" Narumi asked Aikou as she stopped walking and looked back at her childhood friend who still stood on the bridge.

"I don't really know, or even want to know. I guess it could be a curse of ours. I don't want to get close to anyone else for a while." Aikou stated a bit humorous. "When am I ever really close to anyone? Well come on, it's already past midnight." Narumi said as she motioned to the path. Aikou nodded and started walking towards the path. Narumi stood still and watched her pass; she started to turn when she noticed a figure walking at the opposite side of the valley near the Inner Inn. A bit startled to see someone out so late at night she glanced at Aikou who had stopped walking at the beginning of the road to Mineral Town. "What's wrong?" Aikou called from the path. Narumi stayed silent and turned her attention back to the moving figure.

Narumi's POV

What is that? It has to be a person because it's too big and tall to be an animal. "Aikou, you go ahead to the farm. I got to go back for something." I said as I walked back to the Inn to approach the person. I turned my head to see if she listened to me, and she did she was already at the top of the hill. I turned back and slowly walked over to the Inn where I saw the person. 'Was it an illusion?' I thought as I noticed no one here. I turned back to go to the hill when someone's hand covered my mouth and pulled me against them. I struggled to break free but the person was stronger than I was. 'What's going on? Who is this person?' I thought as I felt air breathe into my ear. "If you stop struggling I'll let you go, of course you can't say anything if I do." A male's voice whispered in my ear.

I stopped and he released me and I turned to see a silver hair guy with pale green eyes. He was looking straight at me with a smirk. "Well I'll be going now beautiful maiden. Next time you shouldn't go chasing people down on your own at night. Anything can happen you know." He said as he turned and started to leave. "Who are you?!" I shouted as I started to follow him. He glanced at me for moment with that smirk still plastered on his face. "You can call me Phantom Skye." He briefly said to me. 'I've heard that name before from Jill. He's a thief!' I thought. "May I know the name of such a beautiful-" he started before I cut him off. "Quit with the beautiful maiden bit. It's annoying like you." I snapped as I glared at him. "The name's Narumi Kokone. I know who you are, you're a thief!" I shouted at him as I stepped back ready to make a run for Mineral Town.

He looked startled by my rudeness and how his sweet talk had no affect on me, the truth is I hate guys who try and be all charming when they're just going to hurt you. I turned to face the path and got ready to run when he grabbed my arm and held on tightly. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked with fully regained confidence. "Obviously away from you." I struggled to take back my arm but he wouldn't let go of me.

Skye's POV

What's with this girl? My charm doesn't seem to work on her, and what's with her attitude problem. I'm surprised I even got her name seeing how tough she seems to think she is. But something is drawing me to her; I don't know what it is what I can't take my eyes off her. I mean really, it's obvious that she's beautiful, and stubborn and as it seems, cold. But there's something unknown about her, that's drawing me in. "Let me go!" she shouted at me. She's loud too, and as it seems right now, she gets angry easily. "Then will you meet me again some other time if I let you go?" I asked. I already know it will be a flat out 'no' by the way she's acting now, but there's hope isn't there? "No." she briefly said as she struggled to get out of my grasp. "Then I won't let go." I replied. I'll beat her at her stubborn game then.

"If you want to keep your arm you'll let me go!" she shouted, her face turned red with anger. She looked so cute like this I couldn't help but laugh. She seemed to blush a bit. Then caught me off guard and flipped to the ground forcing me to let go. She turned and ran to the hill then disappeared into the distant town. "Ow." I said as I sat up and rubbed my back. "Narumi Kokone." I said to myself with a smirk. "I'll make my biggest theft yet … I'll steal your heart."

Narumi's POV

What was with that guy?! And he laughed at me getting angry too! I don't want to face Aikou so upset, she might cry. I know she's staying up waiting for me, but I don't want her hurting worse. I can't tell her about Skye yet; she'd get all worried too. Whatever I tell her would change her mood, I can't let that happen. What am I suppose to do and say? I finally reached the entrance of the farm as I ran through my mind thinking of an excuse. No hope finding one though, I slowly walked to the window and looked in to see her pacing back and forth.

Aikou's POV

Where is she? It's already going on an hour since she ran off. I'm getting worried now. What if something happened to her? I should go out and look for her, but what if she gets upset that I interrupted something? I thought back to what Jill warned me about, the thief … Phantom Skye. What if he captured her, even so Narumi isn't so easy to catch no matter how strong the opponent. She'd surely have gotten away at some point, and what would he want with her anyway? A lot of guys get blown away by her personality. So she doesn't have a guy problem but still she is very pretty so he could take interest in that. I turned to the door when I heard it open. "Narumi!" I exclaimed to the entering blonde, she looked exhausted. If she was I didn't want to mention that I noticed since her expression showed that she didn't want to talk.

"Well now that you're here do you want anything?" I asked happily. "No thanks. I'm going to take a shower then go to bed. Did you take a shower yet?" she asked. "Yes." I replied as I watched her head to the bathroom. "Then you should go to bed since we have to get up early for the funeral." She said and disappeared into the bathroom. "Ok." I said going to my bedroom. The commotion that went on tonight made me forget about the funeral. I felt sad to have forgotten but quickly changed and got over it. I slipped under my covers and fell into a light sleep.

Narumi's POV

Finally out of the shower I went to Aikou's room to check if she really went to sleep. She's like a little sister; she doesn't always listen to what she's told to do. 'Well at least she took down her pigtails' I thought as I left and headed to my room. Aikou was very childish but kind. She wears high pigtails tied with plaid red and black ribbons almost every day, unlike me. I wear my hair down. It's almost Summer now, which means Aikou's birthday and our friend's death anniversary. Her name was Mitsuki Kittoni, she was 15 when she died, and she was our best friend. She died the day after Aikou's birthday, on Summer 9, and Aikou's birthday being Summer 8. Tomorrow is Spring 24, the day of the funeral for Claire, the owner of this farm who took Aikou in when she came to Mineral town with no money, later she took me in because I came to find Aikou. She gave us a home and job to support ourselves, she needed us and we needed her. And now she's gone, so many people are so sad now. Aikou isn't even interested in love anymore, well so it seems.

She likes the person Claire liked, but she doesn't want to make any move because she wants to honor Claire's old affection towards him. His name's Cliff, he moved to Mineral Town around the same time as Claire, Aikou came about a month or so after Claire, I came just about a month ago in Winter. I have no family here, that I know of at least but neither does Aikou. Although Carter seems to have taken a fatherly liking to her, and it seems many of the guys in town like her as well, but not fatherly or brotherly. Aikou is pretty with a good personality so there's no figure that she's popular with the guys here. I went to my room, slipped under the cover. My head is filled with thoughts of the funeral, Aikou and most importantly … Skye.

Nobody's POV

The early spring air was warm and calming to the tear streaked face of Claire's friends. Aikou stood near Carter since she was suppose to say a few words for her late friend. Narumi stiffly stood behind Aikou, not crying like everyone else. She never cried for the dead, she never seemed to cry at all really. As Carter spoke the crowd near the cemetery was silent except for the crying and shushing. "Aikou Kizuna will now say a few words in her honor." Carter finished as he motioned for Aikou to come in front of the crowd.

Aikou's POV

Everyone is staring at me, I'm kind of nervous but for Claire I have to speak. "Hello everyone." I started nervously. I want to hide but I can't escape, but mainly I can't stop thinking about Cliff and his affection towards Claire. They might have gotten married if she lived longer; he thinks' of me as a little sister and it kills me to know that's all he thinks. The truth is I'm in love with Cliff, I know so much about him it isn't even funny, I feel like a stalker. But he even told me once that he can really talk to me, which made me feel so happy. "Claire was one of my best friends, and my first friend when I came here with nothing, she took me in giving me a warm home, a job and more importantly comfort. She didn't have to do this, but did it because she was kind and caring. She even took in my best friend when she could barely afford it, her farm prospered as well as her friendship with me and Narumi. I am greatly hurt by losing her to one of her favorite places, but all I can hope for is that she's in a better place. On her will she left her farm, animals, and everything she owned to me and Narumi, I feel that she is still watching over us like a guardian angel even after she died. For her kindness I will forever be in her dept. I wish I could just say 'thank you' to her, just once more." I finished my speech and bowed without knowing I was crying again, I stepped away and let Carter to the front again.

Narumi's POV

I silently comforted Aikou with a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Carter started speaking again, next was me to say some words. I hadn't really prepared a speech for this, so I'll be saying words off the top of my head, this isn't going to be easy. After his blizzard of words he finally called me to come and get this over with, I had nothing against saying a few words but I really don't want to be here surrounded by crying people. It basically kills me to see everyone like this, and then thinking of what will they say when they notice I'm the only one not crying my eyes out. I nodded as Carter stepped back again and I walked to the front, and now they all saw my tearless face. "Um … hi?" I said awkwardly as their faces seemed a bit startled with hints of anger towards me, the only non-crying person in the town. I suddenly felt a rush of annoyance towards this and was ready to snap. "Ok let me just say I'm sorry that I'm the only one not crying, but it doesn't mean that I'm not upset by this. There is so much that I wanted to tell her, I hardly even knew her and yet I feel like I've known her my whole life. This is killing me just as much as it's killing everyone else, but do you think that she would want us to be all depressed? No I don't think she would, I think she would want us to move on and live happily. So that's what I'm going to do. Thank you." I said and stepped away letting Carter, in shock, finish up the funeral.

* * *

**~Hope You Enjoyed~ **

**Please Review**


	2. Midnight's First Kiss, Unknown Feelings

Chapter 2 – Midnight's First Kiss; Unknown Feelings

Nobody's POV

A few days passed and it soon became Summer in Mineral Town, which meant Kai was around. Aikou liked him, not like she liked Cliff but she still had a bit of a crush on him. Which made her friendship with Popuri a bit rocky in the summer, even so they were still able to talk calmly to each other. Kai also knew of Aikou's little crush and he knew of Popuri's, it made it a bit of a problem to be around both of them at the same time, since he wanted to flirt. He liked Aikou, like many of the other guys, but he wasn't dumb, he knew she was head over heels for Cliff. Even though she spent much of the summer around him, whenever she saw him she'd stop whatever she was doing to say 'hi'. It's some many have noticed, even the 'gossip girls' who gossip about people in Rose Square around lunch time, and this affection at one point was their main gossip subject, until they switched to Claire's affection for Cliff.

Aikou's POV

When I first came to Mineral Town, I was nervous and scared, all I did was work on Claire's farm, go into the mountains to collect grasses and some other things, help her and help her mine and fish. I didn't want to answer anyone's questions, and I didn't want to talk to anyone back then. Until the day Claire got tired of me not having any other friends here, she dragged me to the church to go into the confessional and confess, against my will. I still remember that day; I met so many other people as well. I felt happy to be accepted by them, that day changed my life, the one I know I'll never get back, because I can never go back to the time before I met Cliff and fell in love. Even though I want to more than anything …

_Nobody's POV_

"_You need to talk to someone, Aikou. You can't just stay here depressed, you young and need a life!"Claire said as I dragged the small black haired girl down the path that led to town. Gray stopped as he came out of the blacksmith's shop and stared at the little scene before he noticed Aikou, which at that point he didn't know her. "Hey Gray meet my friend and farm hand Aikou Kizuna, she's been here for a while and never made any attempt to leave the farm and head for town. So now I'm taking her to the church, so before you say it I'm not crazy." Claire said with a small laugh as she struggled with Aikou to go. "I don't want to go!" Aikou screamed in her high pitched and childish voice. Claire noticed Gray blushed at the sound of her voice. They continued dragging to the church and attracted some more attention as they went. Everyone stopped and stared at them, and each time Claire had to stop and introduce Aikou, and hear her complain that she didn't want to go._

_At the Church they met Carter and soon Aikou met Cliff, a brown haired young man with blue eyes. At that moment she got a crush on him. It wasn't long before she was pushed into the confessional, but it was a long time before she came out and when she did her face was tear streaked. Claire and Cliff talking just like friends would but it seemed to bug Aikou when she saw it and noticed that Claire liked him and he liked her. All this started Aikou's hurting, even though she never told him but planed to one day. _

Aikou's POV

I still remember planning every day since then on how I would get him to like me, and I succeeded in getting him as a friend. But I never succeeded in getting him to love me, and that's what hurt the most. He never noticed either, but Claire did and she looked hurt after a while. Soon she got over the fact that I liked him but I never got over that fact, and I doubt that I ever will … especially after what happened on Spring 25…

Narumi's POV

For the next few days everyone seemed to ignore me, I didn't care but it did bug me that Aikou was rarely around anymore. She's hardly around Cliff either I wonder what happened, I hear her crying every night ever since the day after the funeral. All I remember is that she went to see Cliff at the winery, and when she came back she was crying and wouldn't talk. She's hardly eating too; I should go and ask but is it really any of my business? What if he doesn't know that she's been crying? Then what would happen to them, this is becoming a really big mess of problems now. Why does she have to be in love with the person who Claire loved, that makes this even more painful for her! I turned my head to see her coming out of her room, again her face was tear streaked. She silently went to the fridge and drank some milk she had gotten from one of the cows yesterday, and then she left to take a shower. I felt a stab of pain fill my heart as I watched her, mainly because all I can do is watch her…

Aikou's POV

What's wrong with me, so what if I found out that Cliff was going to propose to Claire on her birthday, Spring 25? Why should I care of what he was going to do, since he can't anymore. Why I probably cared so much about this was because now I know for sure that he was deeply in love with her, and for him to have said something like this to me means that I'm still just a friend or sister in his eyes. There are four other guys in town that I could go for, well Kai will only be here in the summer but still. Why can't I take my eyes away? What's this feeling I have in my gut, like someone else is going to go after him. Maybe I should go see him but, I can just barely be myself. I hear pounding on the bathroom, peeking my head out of the shower I could hear Narumi's muffled voice calling to me. I didn't want to respond but now I'm curious as to why she's calling me. "What?" I replied.

Cliff's POV

Why did Aikou run off that day? And I haven't seen her around very much either, I went to the farm the other day and no one answered the door. I stood at the door to Claire's old farmhouse once again, but this time I heard Aikou and Narumi talking. I didn't want to be nosy but Aikou sounded really upset. I couldn't help but be concerned "So what? That doesn't really matter anymore since it can't happen, right? Now is your chance to make a move!" I heard Narumi say with an annoyed tone. "But I can't do that to her! She loved him Narumi! I just can't, it wouldn't be fair." Aikou's voice rose to a shrill scream towards the end. 'Who are they talking about?" I wondered. "All's fair in love and war Aikou! You need to learn this. You love him Aikou, even though Claire loved him she's gone now. And there isn't anything you can do!" Narumi yelled. My ears are starting to hurt from the yelling. I was going to leave until I heard what Aikou said after Narumi's love lecture. "I know I love him! And I know she's gone! But what I also know is that he only sees me as a sister! I can't just go up to him and say 'hey Cliff I'm in love with you!' He's grieving and still loves her! I can't do that to him!" her words hit me like a slap to my face.

I never noticed that she loved me, and then I go and tell her that I was going to propose to Claire. I'm the one who hurt her, how could I not notice? I scrambled to my feet and ran off the farm. I tripped on the basket they left outside and it made a loud noise. I raced off the farm and out of their sight before they had the chance to come out and see what the noise was. I'm more confused than when I came to the farm, and I know that I do only see her as a sister and can't help her.

Nobody's POV

Aikou and Narumi stepped out of the farmhouse because of the noise Cliff had made with the bucket when he attempted to run away. Puzzled they decided to go to the town together for the first time since Spring 25. They talked about before they came to Mineral Town, when they lived in the city. They were happily chatting to each other when Aikou noticed that they were already at the supermarket. Sitting on the bench they continued to chat for a while. Something they used to always do back in the city before they came to Mineral Town, almost a tradition when they were happy. Time flew and soon it was already 4, Cliff walked by them on his way to the church and saw a happy Aikou. He continued on his way and didn't bother the pair, as it seemed that he remembered her words earlier.

Narumi's POV

"Well Aikou let's go to Forget-me-Not Valley today so we can see how Jill's doing. We promised to meet her sometime after everyone cooled down."I said standing from the wooden bench. "Ok, but is everyone really calmed down? Their still ignoring you aren't they?" she said a little sad. "Its fine, they'll get over it. So come on before it gets dark out." I said walking away direction of the valley. "…yeah…" she briefly said as she followed me. I noticed Cliff walking into the church; I remember seeing him pass by us. Normally if he saw her he would come over but why is he avoiding her now? "Hey Narumi." I heard a childish voice say beside me, I looked down at Aikou's blushing face. "I want to find someone else that way I won't hurt him with my feelings. I'll eventually get over it anyway so it doesn't matter anyway. Plus it's probably just a school girl crush, so I should move on. There are plenty of other guys, but I really want you to find someone Narumi. I don't want you to be alone too." "Well, I don't plan on getting married if that helps. And I don't mind being alone because I have you around. But why do you want to give up so fast?" I said stopping to see her clearly.

I saw her crying; now I can see why. I nodded and grabbed her hand; we started walking again, silently in the evening sun's light. She saw Cliff ignore her, and she doesn't want to betray Claire by stealing away the person she loved. It must be very painful to be her right now, but I can hardly see her with anyone else in this town, well not as much as I can see her with Cliff. But why does she want me to find someone so bad. But at this thought I remembered the last time I was in the valley, and how I met Skye.

Again I waited on the bridge as Aikou and Jill chatted on and on about romance and everything else in their minds. We agreed to come down to the valley every Friday afternoon. Even though I'm happy about this, I really want to leave before I end up running into Skye again. I looked up at the moon and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Skye, and suddenly I felt so weak just looking into his pale green eyes. "Hello fair maiden." He said as he pulled me to my feet. "D-didn't I say quit with the maiden s-stuff!" I nervously shouted. "Why are you nervous? Last time you were so confident about yelling at me, now you're so nervous your stuttering." He said as he stroked my face with one hand. I shuttered when his hand touched me, and I realized that I could barely think. This weak feeling I have now is overwhelming, why do I suddenly feel weak by seeing him? I pulled away and ran to the goddess pond ignoring him calling to me. I tripped and fell at the edge of the water, my heart pounding in my chest. I knew for sure that every time Aikou mentioned me getting married or finding a boyfriend every since I met Skye he was the one that came to my mind and every time before I went to bed I got frustrated with the memory of meeting him. I looked behind me and saw him standing at the opening of the path. 'Oh great he followed me.' I thought as I stood and calmed myself. I quickly brushed the dust off my pants.

Skye's POV

"Why are you following me?!" she shouted angrily. 'Why are you nervous?" I replied mocking her. She looked even more annoyed by this, I came towards her and she turned away and looked at the pond, "Why are you here? What do you want from me Skye?" she said as she seemed to struggle with her anger. "There's no purpose in you bugging me so why don't you just leave." I chuckled and she got even angrier. "If I told you it would ruin everything, I won't leave but continue to go after my goal. No matter what you say, so why did you come here? It's obvious that you live in Mineral Town." "I came here with my friend to see a friend. That's all you need to know." she replied coldly. "So I can't know any names?" I asked as I stepped next to her. She looked up at me; she was only to the base of my neck, and looked so short at the moment. I started to play with her hair, so perfect and straight, it's beautiful. "I came with Aikou to see Jill …" she briefly said as she noticed me messing with her hair. "What are you doing!?" she hissed as she pushed my hand away from her head, so I grabbed her by the wrist with my other hand. "Playing with your hair. What's wrong with that?" I said as I brought my face in front of hers.

She turned her face away bashfully. I moved her hair to see her face. "You're so cute when you blush." I said with a chuckle. I refused to let go of her just yet, I haven't seen her in days; I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever see her again. "I need to leave." she said as she tried again to get away. "Why?" I answered simply. "I haven't seen you in about a week or more and you expect me to let go this easily." "Yes, I have to go before Aikou gets worried!" she said as she broke free of my grip. Amazing, she's so strong, and rather smart to wait until I wasn't paying attention to my hand. I pushed her against the rocky wall and held her hands above her head. She was blushing wildly but still struggled to get away. "Then can I see you again sometime?" I said softly to her. Her face became redder with my words. I guess the answer would be 'no' just like the last time. It was silent for a while as I watched her sigh and think. She soon broke the silence and said a simple "…fine…" I was shocked by her agreeing, and didn't say anything. "…Can I…go now…?" she quietly asked not making eye contact with me. "After this." I said as she looked up at me.

I once again brought my face in front of hers, but this time succeeded in a kiss on the lips. I felt her struggle to move for a moment, but soon gave up the fight. I softly broke the kiss and looked at her flustered face, then quietly said "Now you can go." I let go of her and she covered her mouth with her hands and ran. I stood there for a moment before I flowed and watched her leave to Mineral Town with a black haired girl who must be, Aikou.

Narumi's POV

Is he trying to make me hate him?! Doing things like that, why?! What is his so called 'goal' anyway? I'm so mad right now, how could he … this shouldn't really bug me. I'm not like other girls who would freak out if this happened. But why do I care so much all of a sudden?! He stole … my first kiss … under the light of the precious moon … the moon that I love so much…


	3. Preparations for a Party

Chapter 3 – Preparations for a Party, An Unexpected Visit

Nobody's POV

Three days passed since that day, and Aikou got back into her regular routine of farming, mining, fishing and most importantly, talking and flirting. Narumi had no other friends in the town, and on occasion went to the church for a confessional or accompanied Aikou to the library, store or beach. Everyone started to try and talk with her again, especially Manna, but every time she tried Narumi found someone for Manna to talk to so she wouldn't get stuck in an hour long conversation. Narumi was never much of a talker, even in her little chit-chats with Aikou; she hardly spoke letting Aikou lead the conversation. Aikou often compared her with Gray and sometimes Cliff because she hardly spoke, but Narumi would always shrug it off. Aikou swore Narumi was related to Gray sometimes because of similar looks; even so she just ignored it not wanting to believe that she had family here.

It was Summer 4, Aikou was preparing a cake recipe for Cliff's birthday, and Narumi thought of gift ideas for Aikou's birthday which was on the 8th. Cliff and Aikou were on speaking terms yet again and Cliff never mentioned that he heard her say how she felt for him. Even though she spent a lot of time with Cliff again she spent more time with the girls, just trying to be happy. So often you would find her in the library speaking to Mary, on Poultry Farm speaking with Popuri, at the Clinic to talk with Elli, and then head to the Inn to speak with Ann. Before it got to late she would go to the store and talk with Karen, by the end of the day she would have spoken with all the bachelorettes in the town, had a brief talk with Gray and Rick, a long talk with Kai and Cliff and a somewhat medical chat with , which did annoy her because every time she wanted to change the subject he would change it back after a few words on her subject. She was happy that's for sure, she even forgot her birthday in all the commotion of Cliff's birthday and the Chicken festival, and everything from before, but everyone else remembered but didn't bother telling her. And Narumi never did mention what has happened so far between her and Skye…

Mary's POV

I can't wait until Aikou's birthday; she loves to read so I hope she likes this book I'm giving her. I heard something about Ann, Karen, Popuri and Elli throwing a birthday party for her at the Inn, I'm suppose to help out once I lock up. Were planning what foods and everything, so Narumi is stopping by with a list of things Aikou loves and hates. I'm so excited to see Narumi; I think she's a really good person, just a bit shy. When is Narumi's birthday? I guess I'll have to ask her or Aikou to find out; she hasn't been to the library much but she was here a few times with Aikou. She read a few books whenever she accompanied Aikou, so I guess she would like a book for her birthday, maybe. I just hope it didn't already pass.

I looked up at the door to the library open, when I looked up expecting Gray or Doctor, since it's Wednesday, I was surprised. "N-N-N-Narumi … what a-are you doing h-here?" I asked in shock from seeing the blonde in the doorway. "… I don't think I'm that intimidating …" she briefly said as she looked around the room. "… I got some news … about Aikou." She shut the door behind her and walked in front of my counter. "She forgot about her birthday … so it makes everything a bit more risky but rather safe. Since she doesn't remember she could just walk in the Inn at any moment, so I think we should have the meeting here … after the library closes." She continued softly. She sounds so calm but she looks a bit anxious to stop talking. I nodded and after a moments silence I finally said. "But what if she gets suspicious of the library lights on? Wouldn't we need someone to distract her?" "We could get one of the guys to … talk to her until one of us gives him some sort … of sign that were done. But we'll need to make sure she's far away from the library." Narumi concluded. I nodded again and said. "Who?" She shrugged and walked over to one of the shelves, grabbed a book after a moment and sat down to read.

I sighed at her not answering, and continued to write down ideas of a book for Aikou, small talk with Narumi was almost impossible anyway so there's no point in trying to talk. I heard the door again and looked up to see in the doorway, with a brief nod he went upstairs. I glanced back at Narumi who was closing the book and putting it back, I watched her stand and head up stairs. I wonder why she's always so quiet; I mean nothing rude or anything. I'm quiet but she doesn't talk with anyone unless she has a meaning to. Did something happen to her that she's like this, I'm kind of scared to ask.

Before she left with trailing behind her she turned to me and said "Make sure to tell everyone who comes here about this, except Aikou of course. 's going to inform Carter and tell him to tell Cliff to tell Manna and Duke, I don't want Aikou to get too suspicious of me walking around and talking to everyone. I'm headed to the Inn to tell Ann and Doug if you need me, I don't know which one of us will see Gray first so ask if he knows when he gets here." went ahead of her and left. I nodded to him as he went out and said "Ok, Narumi I'll make sure I remember." She nodded and left. This is such a big mission.

Ann's POV

It's hard to think of what to make for the surprise birthday party while cleaning the Inn. And of what to give her as a present, Mary said she was giving her a book but I want to give her something really special, but what? I don't completely know everything that she likes so I guess I'll have to wait until the meeting so I can ask for ideas of a good gift for her; I want to give her something that will be useful but also something that she would like. Aikou isn't girly so I don't think a dress would be a good idea, but then again I've seen her in skirts before. But her clothing is really expensive from the city and I don't have that kind of money, maybe a necklace or a bracelet or … earrings. That's it she has pierced ears so I guess she does wear them, I've even seen her with them on, on some occasions. She likes hearts so heart earrings will do, man this sounds so girly and that's something she isn't so they can't be too big.

I looked up to see the door to the room open and Narumi standing there. She seems a bit uneasy. "Hello … Narumi." I said as I walked over to her. "What brings you here at this time?" "I'm stopping by to tell everyone who's involved in this plan that Aikou forgot about her birthday and the meeting place is changed to the library after hours, then we need to pick someone to keep her busy so she won't get suspicious." Narumi stated in a casual tone. Wow how can she just come and say that and leave people so speechless. Did she decide this herself? I watched her walk towards the stairs to leave. "Ok. Hey can I ask you something." I said as she turned back around to face me with a brief nod. "Would Aikou small heart-shaped earrings for her birthday?" "…Yeah…why…?" she briefly said. "Because that was what I was going to give her as a present, I just wanted to check to see if it was something good or not. Sorry if I bugged you or anything, I can see that you don't like talking a lot." I said shyly. Silence followed the moment and the air became very awkward, I never would have noticed how awkward it was to try and talk to Narumi. But she's so cool, she's not afraid to be herself, it's amazing. "Your blushing … am I really intimidating?" I heard her break the silence with those words. I felt my face get hot from embarrassment; I guess I was blushing now that I think of it. I looked up at her and said "I-I'm sorry." She nodded and said "its fine, anyway tell your Dad and anyone else besides Aikou that comes here. It will make this easier if we pass it on; just make sure Aikou doesn't hear when you're speaking." After saying this she left, but she left the awkward feeling, and the question of why is she such a loner?

Karen's POV

I sat at my table at the back of the store, thinking of something good to give Aikou. Everyone is running around thinking and preparing for her surprise party, even Narumi is hanging around. Her and her black boots and corsets and skirts and blouses everyday once she leaves the farm, her hair shining and free from all holdings. I wonder if she likes anyone, and does she like wine. She seems like the solo type, but who knows what she's really like under everything. I want to get to know her better, but first I have the Aikou's-birthday-present problem to deal with, so the-I–want-to-know-more-about-Narumi problem has to wait until later. I heard my father, Jeff, call me from the store so I got up and headed to the door that lead to the hallway that separated the store and my home.

When I got there I saw a familiar blonde standing by the counter, staring at the door I came out of, her eyes piercing from the light of the ceiling. I shivered when I looked and noticed her expression change to a questioning one; I shrugged and walked over to her. "Yes?" I said to her. "…There's been a change …" she started then briefly glanced behind her to look at the door then she looked back at me with a sigh. "… in the plan, Aikou doesn't remember her birthday so we're going to have the meeting at the library after hours…we all need to pick a guy to keep her busy for that time that way she won't get suspicious." "Well everyone in town knows except for her so this should be pretty easy, some other can keep guard too, but yeah she might get curious as to why everyone is standing around so late in the evening." I said feeling as if I was on Narumi's same level, of what I don't really know, she just always seems to be on some higher level than everyone. She nodded and said "Tell your Mom and Jeff already heard when I came in. Tell others who come here today also, make sure you tell them to tell others. Everything will be easy this way. Anyway I'm headed to Ellen's house to tell Elli, see you later."

She turned around and left the store, I was so amazed with how quick this conversation ended. I wanted to talk with her about other things, but I guess this has her busy. I know when this is all over, she'll go back to not talking anymore so I want to make the most of this and try and make a friend out of her. It's actually pretty hard to see her alone like this so much, I wonder if she'll accept me as a friend.

Elli's POV

I was busy making lunch for Stu, ignoring him complaining. Grandma shushed him every now and then, I looked at the clock and say that it was almost time for him to go to the Church. I sighed in relief and put his sandwich on the table. I thought about gifts for Aikou, I didn't want to give her anything medical since she already has to take medicine. I thought about clothing that Grandma could sue, and her clothing style. There was a sudden knock on the door which made us all look up; it opened to reveal an anxious faced Narumi, her eyes continuously looking back towards Claire's old farm, even though it was at a pretty good distance. "Narumi, what a nice surprise." My grandmother said to the blonde haired girl. I motioned for her to enter and she did just so, cleaning her shoes outside first. "What brings you here today? Is something wrong?" I asked as I pulled out a chair for her. She sat very lady-like and nodded out of breathe. I got her water and watched her drink from the cup and glared at Stu who tried to get away from eating his sandwich, he just wanted to go to the Church at the moment.

"…Aikou forgot her birthday; I had to run around because she was following me… Since she forgot the meeting is going to be at the library after hours… I have to get back to the farm soon but I can't seem to find Popuri to tell her." She paused a moment to catch her breath then continued. "Everyone else in the town other than her Lillia and Rick know about this change in plan, and how they have to try and act very normal. So I need to find her, fast do you have any clues?" "She might be in the mountains or the forest since she's going to make flower decorations for the party, or she could be on Poultry Farm. Either of those I'm sure" I said as I took the finished water and started to clean it. "Are you still hiding from Aikou?" She nodded and sighed; I chuckled a bit and said. "You can wait here for a bit until you're sure she's back at the farm." She looked at me with thankful eyes and looked at Grandma who nodded. "Thank you Elli and Ellen." She said.

Aikou's POV

Where did Narumi go? She was acting weird this morning to I wanted to see if she was really ok. And then when I finally see her she runs like there's no tomorrow. She was the best athlete back in school, and she can run so fast I couldn't keep up. She's around here somewhere but where? She wouldn't hide in someone's house, and also she's been rather social lately, it's strange for Narumi. Maybe it's possible that she has … friends? I'll go back, even so I feel a bit lonely without her around. She's always been around me, I feel kind of selfish to think this though. I continued to think as I headed back to the farm, to finish my recipe for Cliff's cake and to check my chicken for the chicken festival in three days.

Popuri's POV

I know exactly what to give Aikou, this party is going to be amazing, I'm in charge of flowers and I have to help with the outfits as well, this is so exciting! I can't wait to get Aikou all dressed up, I just hope that she doesn't attract Kai's attention to much with it though, oh why am I getting so jealous when I'm supposed to be happy?! I walked around the forest picking some Pink Cat flowers to use for the decorations. Aikou loves Pink Cat flowers; she also loves apples, pineapples, strawberries and wild grapes. And most of all chocolate, I remember the last time we all met Narumi said something about that she was going to make a recipe that Aikou's dad used to make, Chocolate Peanut Butter Swirl Cheese Cake, it sounds SO good! I can't wait to try it; my present for Aikou is a bracelet with a flower shaped gem on it. I stood with my bouquet of flowers and headed back home, I saw Narumi walking back to Claire's old farm on my way there, until she saw me and stopped.

"Popuri! There you are, Elli told me to look in the mountains or the forest for you, so I was going to go there!" she said as she walked over to me. "Well I was there but I just left to get the flowers for the decorations. Why were you looking for me?" I asked as I met her half way. She stopped to catch her breath, since it's obvious that she ran here. "… Aikou … forgot about … her birthday … so you can't … act unusual or she'll … get suspicious. … And the meeting … has been changed to … the library after … hours today …" she stuttered still heavily breathing. "Do you need water? You look like you're going to faint." I said as concerned as I could possibly sound, my mind isn't really on Narumi right now, it's on the cute gift I have for Aikou. "…I'm fine… just make sure you go today … and tell your mom and brother… to act normal…" she finished and headed back to her home, probably to get some rest or her list of items.

Narumi's POV

Finally done with that, I can rest for a bit while I make the lists. This is so demanding I looked at my watch to see that it was 3 o'clock; I have two hours left before the meeting starts, well before I go over there. I need a stress relieve break before anything else. I walked up to the door of the house and opened it to reveal a light painted room, the lights off and Aikou's shoes not here. 'She might be checking on the animals or something else.' I thought as I took of my boots and put them on the little rug next to the door. I went over to the kitchen for some water when I heard a small snoring come from a room. I looked around then peered into my slightly open bedroom door, putting down the glass and heading to see if the sound came from in there, which is pretty unlikely since no one goes into my room. I opened the door more so I could slip in, I inspected the room and noticed my bed wasn't made, in fact there was a lump under my covers, and I remember making my bed before leaving this morning.

I cautiously walked over to the bed and flipped part of the cover to unveil someone with silver hair. And not just anyone with silver hair, even though I only know one person with silver hair, the one and only thief around here, Skye


	4. A Sick Thief & A Sick Girl

**I don't own Harvest Moon; I only own Aikou Kizuna and Narumi Kokone, also even though she was only mentioned in Chapter 1, Mitsuki Kittoni. All rights go to Natsume.**

**This is based on Harvest Moon another Wonderful Life, DS Cute and More Friends of Mineral Town**

Chapter 4 – A Sick Thief and a Sick Girl

Narumi's POV

Skye's in my home, in my room, in MY bed! Why is he here, and besides that- my stuff, a thief is in my house sleeping, is all my stuff here? I went and looked around my room to see if everything was here, and then heard him mumble something in his sleep. I turned back to him and remembered the last time I had seen him, I felt my cheeks become hot at the thought of it. I touched my mouth then saw him turn to face me, still sleeping. His cheeks were bright red, he looked kind of sick, like he has a fever. I moved his hair and checked his forehead, which as I thought was warm, I didn't have a thermometer around and can't take him to the clinic. 'Just great, what am I suppose to do with him? What if Aikou comes back and sees him, she'd freak out.' I thought as I realized I hadn't token my hand from his head, 'I can … almost hear my … heart beating. It's so … loud and fast..." I thought feeling my face get more and more warm; his eyelashes are so long like a girl's. His hair is straight and his face is like a child's, he looks like an angel while he's asleep, I closed my eyes because I felt so warm right now. It's almost like his fever is getting to me.

"It's rather perverted to stare at someone when their sleeping, isn't it Narumi?" I heard a male's voice quietly say, my eyes shot open and realized he was staring at me, awake. I almost gasped but then moved my hand away from his head and nearly fell backwards. He chuckled and sat up on my bed, and I felt angry for some reason at this. But what was there to be angry about? All he did was wake up, I couldn't be mad about him waking up … I feel like a pervert from what I just did. He was staring at me with his pale green eyes, their piercing through me like a dagger. My heart was pounding in my chest so hard that I think I might faint. He looked confused at my fear and anger then leaned his head on his hand and stared at me. "Why are you here? How did you know where I live?" I said in a harsh whisper. "Why are you whispering, it's only you here isn't it?" he asked calmly. I frowned and remembered that even though I'm alone now Aikou could come back at any moment. "But she could come back at any moment, now answer my question!" I said annoyed. Yet all he did was smirk before, what I think was, starting to think and remember.

Skye's POV

Well that was fun, never seen her so nervous except for that time. Toying with her like this may seem mean, but it's not my real intention to toy with her, it's just her reactions to everything that tempts me to do so. I coughed and she jumped and some of her hair stood on end, I looked at her again, her bright red face. She looks so cute, whatever was attracting me to her seems to be getting stronger each time I see her, and it's only been three times now. She's interesting, that's the only word that seems to fit her, interesting. "I don't really know why I came here. And I already knew you lived in Mineral Town, and you dropped a bag of seeds last time we met. So I guessed it would be a farm that grew plants." I said and saw her face flush when I mentioned the last time we met. "You're sick … aren't you? You seem to have a fever…" she squeaked sheepishly. I chuckled at her sudden shyness, and looked at her jokingly. "Maybe I am. What's it matter to you, Narumi?" I said as I stood from her bed, which was rather comfortable for an old farm house bed. But she didn't look happy about my words, or that I stood because I really am sick.

"Sleep, you're sick and should rest and not be up and around." She said as she stood and lightly pushed me back on the bed. "Are you worried about me?" I asked trying not to sound happy. "Shut up before I change my mind." She said angrily before leaving out of the room. 'What's with her?' I thought as I fixed myself back under the covers and glanced at the picture on the nightstand next to her bed. 'I wonder who the other people in this picture are. The Blonde Girl is obviously her and the Black Hair girl is probably this Aikou, but who are the others?' I thought as I stared at the frame. She never mentioned anyone else so far other than the farmer girl, Jill, from Forget-Me-Not Valley and Aikou, the girl she lives with. I wonder if I should ask.

Narumi's POV

'Why am I helping him again? I don't even know anymore.' I thought as I cut up some vegetables to attempt to make soup. I was good at cooking, just wasn't paying attention to well, my attention was split between cooking, Skye and Aikou randomly coming in and wondering why I was making soup. She knew I hated soup, and would only eat it when I was sick, or make it when someone was sick. And since we both knew I wasn't sick and she wasn't sick, she would start asking questions and looking around to see who was the 'extra' person here who was sick. And if she found Skye, she would let him stay because he's sick but she might jump to conclusions and say that we were friends or worse … dating. I shuttered at the thought and continued with the soup, I had to finish this before she got back, and I didn't know where she was, how far from here she was or how long she would take to get back. I continued to cut the vegetables, almost cutting my fingers on several occasions, and put them into the pot and stir, hoping that this will boil and be finished soon.

I looked at the clock on my nightstand and almost freaked out when I saw that it was already 4:30. The soup was done long ago and there was extra in the fridge, but I had to get going to the library, I had to be there before 5 o'clock. Well at least Aikou will be distracted during the time that I would be gone, then I would get back but … how long is Skye going to be here? If he stays all night where was I suppose to sleep? Aikou would get extremely suspicious if I was sleeping on the couch, and she always comes in the morning to check on me so how would this plan work out? I looked over at Skye who had fallen asleep again with the empty bowl on the floor next to the bed; I sighed and stood from the chair I was in. I walked over to him and checked his forehead again; it was cooler but still warm. 'At least there is still more soup in the fridge, I'll leave a note and go, hopefully I'll run into Aikou on my way out.' I thought as I grabbed paper and a pen, and then started writing …

_Dear Skye,_

_I had to go out for something at 4:30, so just stay in my room. Aikou won't be back until I come home. So if you're hungry go to the fridge, just don't touch anything that you don't need to use when you eat. And if you make a mess clean it, by the time you hear the door make sure you're in my room with the door shut. Thank you._

_Kokone Narumi_

Finished. I left the note on the nightstand where he could see it, then headed for the door. Grabbing my boots at the entrance and my list of what she hates and loves and I walked out onto the farm and let the warm evening air fill my lungs before letting out a sigh and looking in all directions for any signs of pigtails. Nothing. From what I could see there was no one outside on the farm, I felt a bit panicked that she had been gone so long, especially since she has no sense of direction and still gets lost in the woods. It's been about a year since she came, she came last year on the 15th of summer. I came in winter, so actually I first met Kai on the 1st. I went off to town even though I was actually worrying of where she might be. 'Maybe she's already with someone, or talking somewhere in town. Just have to stay positive.' I thought as I walked over to the library with my list of what she hates and loves.

Aikou's POV

"Oww … My head hurts … where am I?" I said as I opened my eyes for the first time after I didn't know how long. I put my hand to my head and moaned in pain. "I have a headache and fever, man this sickness sucks." I complained as I felt the grass under me. My whole body felt stiff and I didn't have a clue of what had happened or how much time has passed since then. 'If knew that I was diseased, one worse than Lillia's, he'd probably either not let me work on the farm or make me stay at the clinic for observation.' I thought as I tried to breathe normally. My chest hurts so much, I could just barely breathe, my throat felt as if it were on fire. I forgot about my medicine this morning, so I probably fainted. If I could move I would go home, Narumi is probably worried if she's gone home already. "I can't move, and no one seems to be around … well at least everything coming back to order, I can almost see." I said as I looked around and waited for my eyes to come back to focus.

'I wonder if anyone will find me …' I thought as my vision faded back to black again and I became what I knew of as unconscious.

Nobody's POV

Aikou lay unconscious in the deep forest of Mother's Hill, a place where no one really ever goes to. Behind an almost unbreakable rock is where she was. Bird songs, insects, splashes in the water and many more sounds blocked the sound of her heavy breathing as a fever over took her. Aikou had a secret that no one in town but Narumi knew, she had a disease with no name, it wasn't in many medical books because of its rarity, and so far in the city they have made a pill to help the symptoms and an operation for severe cases. She was lucky enough to have a mild case but her life was still as much in danger as anyone else with the disease. But Aikou's biggest secret is not that she loved Cliff but something much more valuable, and deep. Neither love nor hatred, but something more, that she was determined to take with her to her grave, the only other person in Mineral Town who knew her secret past was Narumi, of course she knew almost everything about her. The almost completely anti-social girl wouldn't tell a soul, so Aikou's secret of sickness and her other secret was secured … or so she thought.

Narumi's POV

I finally arrived at the meeting and they all started panicking when I asked if any of them had seen Aikou. Everyone, well almost everyone, was there, Mary, Ann, Popuri, Elli, Karen, Gray, Kai, Cliff, and Rick, what why is chicken boy doing here? Anyway moving on, we all thought more of where she would be than what we should do for her party, so the meeting was completely changed to a search party. "Maybe we should look in the places she wouldn't be. With the heat she could have fainted." Kai suggested. I thought about that and nodded, it seemed pretty much like her. "If that did happen then she would need medical attention fast. What if she hit her head?" Elli squeaked with overwhelming fear. I wanted to groan from her squeaks but Gray beat me to it and we all stared at him. "If anything I'm only sure of this, we have to find her fast. Her health isn't actually at its best in the summer and something bad might happen if we don't find her." I said as I stood and headed to the door. "But where are you going to look?" Ann said as she stood and followed.

"Well since it's already obvious that something is wrong, I'm almost certain that she is unconscious. So I'm guessing maybe Mother's Hill, since I saw her go back to the farm, but she probably went past the farm and fainted somewhere in the forest of Mother's Hill." I said as I opened the door and motioned for everyone else to follow. "How can you tell so much from just a small guess, what if she's actually fine?" Gray said without worry, which set me off because I almost had a sixth sense to know when she was in trouble. "Listen here you! Just because you have a hard day working doesn't mean you can come to a place where everyone is worried and be a snob! I've been trying so hard to be nice to everyone because of this party! You hardly know Aikou, as for me I've known her for years! I just about have a sixth sense to know when she needs help, now if you care about her then come one if you don't then just go home now you bunch of wusses!" I screamed angrily which brought the room to a dramatic silence. No one even dared to breathe for a moment before I stormed off and heard a trail of footsteps follow.

I glanced behind me to see everyone following, even Gray who had been complaining just a moment ago. Now that I think maybe Aikou is right about how much alike we are, we both complain or become annoyed when someone acts dumb. I turned to face them and scanned the sky and noticed the sun setting. "We have to hurry while there's still day light, I don't want to take the higher risk of wild dogs coming around." I said as I turned and continued walking on the path to the forest. My mind filled with thoughts of Aikou and yet again Skye, who was in my bed back at the farm.

Gray's POV

Well she sure seemed to be a bit full of herself. Aikou had no idea if she thought we were anything alike. Yeah I might have gotten a bit grumpy from Grandpa's yelling, but I didn't need her yelling on top of that. It was annoying to hear her yelling I was only coming for Aikou. To be honest I didn't really know if she was alright but I did know that if wild dogs got to her she defiantly wouldn't be. She was strong, but I doubt she would be strong enough to match wild dogs, especially if she is sick or anything. We walked through Claire's old farm and I noticed some of them looked around in awe, from the sight of such a well fixed farm. I couldn't help but take a peek of the big piece of land that the Aikou and Narumi now shared in Claire's memory. I smiled at the memory of first seeing the small girl being dragged to the church by Claire, her angelic voice. I've fallen in love with Aikou Kizuna, and I was proud of that fact, but never had the guts enough to tell her about my feelings, feelings that other guys share for her.

Kai's POV

Wow Claire sure did a good job here, and Aikou and Narumi followed up with it quite nicely as well. Narumi is obviously freaking out about this, and everyone else seems to be also. Sure I was worried but it wouldn't help showing it, so I hid it. I remember meeting her on the beach last year; she just came out to see the water as I was closing down the shop. She was singing something, it her voice was so sweet like an angel. She sang so clearly, I thought that maybe all of Mineral Town could have heard her. It was a beautiful song as well, let alone the memory itself. Her hair dancing with the wind, painted with the sun's setting colors, and her eyes sparkling like two priceless gems. I felt attracted to her and still do, if you wanted to call it love then I guessed it could be, but all I knew was that she was one of the two main girls on my mind…

's POV

I wonder if she was really alright, by the sound of it she didn't seem like she would be in a good position. I could tell that Narumi was worried; I think everyone could see that. I first met her at Mother's Hill, on a Wednesday, I was looking for grasses to make, well try and perfect, a tonic I got from another town. When I saw her come looking for bamboo shoots, her hair was up in a bun, she wore a red overall dress that only went mid-thigh, her boots went to her knees and they were black, the same as her hair, she looked like she had come from heaven she was so beautiful. Her eyes were filled with curiosity, pain and most of all determination. Until she looked my way and they looked almost scared, the question that still bobs in my head was 'Why did she look scared?' With a small wave she went on with her business but I couldn't take my eyes off of her, when she was ready to leave she turned to me smiled and said 'good morning and good-bye.' Then left with the bamboo sticking out of her rucksack, as quickly as she had come she was gone, but I still couldn't stop thinking about her. Love, like, I still couldn't think of my feelings, I think it was more of a crush more than anything else, but anything could be possible I guess. But the feelings continued even after I got to know her, so what would those feelings be.

Rick's POV

I wonder how healthy the chickens are, and if they lay good eggs. I remember first meeting Aikou, she was getting some chicken feed for Claire after she became a little more social. It was in the afternoon around 2 so I was outside tending to the chickens when she came onto Poultry Farm, my home. She strode on to the dirt opening in dirty jeans and a t-shirt, her hair loosely waving around. Soon turning and going into the house also the store, not even noticing me, or not caring that I was there. No hello or anything just a simply glance around then continue her business. I went to the door of the house and peeked inside, watching her I forgot about the chickens. When she left the house and Popuri, my little sister, followed and told me to take chicken feed over to Claire's farm. I agreed of course, since I was the only one who could do this, and went to get the feed. Aikou stood at the entrance and talked with Popuri, like they were old friends of some sort. When I finally got back and told her that I was ready to take it over she briefly nodded and started walking towards the farm. When we got there she pointed to the chicken coop and said "It's over there." Then left into the house as if I wasn't there, I still don't know if she was in a bad mood, (Probably not since she was laughing with Popuri a few minutes earlier) didn't want to speak with me or was ignoring me on purpose. Whatever the reason I fell for the black hair beauty, and she treats me the same way, she won't exactly talk with me unless I say something first, and even so it still is brief.

Cliff's POV

Aikou was missing, it couldn't be that she ran away right, I mean really she has been pretty happy for a while wasn't she? Was she sick, or did something happen, what was happening right now? I couldn't calm down; I could literally hear my own heart beating. I was so scared that she might be hurt that I was ready to faint from terror, but I continued walking. I remember first meeting her, Claire dragged her into the Church to see Mr. Carter one day and wasn't going to take no for an answer. She was so cute and small; struggling for dear life as if she was going to die is she went into the confessional. Yet when she came out, her face was tear-streaked and she could just barely stand straight. Claire went over to her to help her out, but she didn't struggle at all, but she looked at me and stared at me as if I was an alien. I should have noticed that she was blushing but wasn't completely focusing on her face; I was staring at her eyes, so dull, lifeless and empty, they reminded me of how I first felt when I came here. She looked so distance and then softly said "I'm sorry for the disturbance." Then retreated with Claire out of the church and into the afternoon sunlight. My first meeting with her, I should have noticed then, it would have saved me trouble. I should have noticed that she liked me from when she looked at me, well I didn't actually know when her liking me started but it was obvious that she had so sort of feeling when she looked at me. 'Aikou…………where are you right now?' I thought as we continued into the mountainous woods in the evening light.

Nobody's POV

They continued on their way to the forest, hoping and pleading that she was alive and safe. Yet even though she was alive, the place where she was wasn't a good are for someone who was unconscious to be. Wild dogs were nearby and would attack at any moment. Being in a part of the forest where hardly anyone goes to, unconscious and sick at the same time wasn't the best position for anyone. And Skye was still sick and sleeping in the farmhouse, during all of this.


End file.
